To develop a non-event-driven therapeutic regimen in patients with AIDS- related first episode CMV retinitis. This means that one does not depend on disease progression as a trigger for changes in drug therapy but rather preemptively gives high doses of ganciclovir at regular intervals to prevent the common occurrence of early progression. In addition this protocl will attempt to define the best role for oral ganciclovir in maintenance therapy.